Among permanent hair dye agent, an oxidation hair dye agent is most commonly used at present. Oxidation dyes contained in the dye agent penetrate hair, undergo oxidation polymerization to exhibit color, and chemically dye the hair, and as a result, the hair dyeing effect is maintained for a long period of time. As a formulation type of an oxidation hair dye agent, a two formulation type in which a first formulation containing an oxidation dye and a second formulation containing an oxidation agent are mixed at the time of use, is generally used.
For improvement of the dyeing property of the oxidation hair dye agent, a blend of mucopolysaccharides like cockscomb-derived hyaluronic acid (Patent Document 1) or microbially-derived hyaluronic acid and salts thereof (Patent Document 2) is known.
Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. S64-56611 Patent literature 2: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2007-153874